Brittany Pierce
Brittany Suzanne Pears is a student at William McKinley High School. She is very popular and is one of the top Cheerios. She later joins the Glee Club to spy for Sue Sylvester. In the episode "Throwdown", it is revealed that her heritage is Dutch. Brittany's last name remained unknown until the episode Britney/Brittany, when her full name was revealed to be Brittany Susan (S.) Pierce. Along with Santana, she was a recurring character in Season one but was bumped up to a regular in Season two. Brittany is portrayed by Heather Morris. Biography Not much is known about Brittany's personal history (except the fact that she is Dutch, and proud of her heritage). She takes pride in the fact she's made out with the majority of the people at the school (girls and boys). Brittany is a top Cheerio and best friend of Santana. Brittany auditions for New Directions along with Quinn and Santana, much to Will Schuester's surprise. After joining Glee, Brittany appears at first to be as malicious and manipulative as Quinn and Santana, but she quickly assimilates with the Glee group, forming acquaintances, if not friendships, with the less popular students. Brittany appears as a stereotypical 'dumb' blonde, unable to tell her left from her right and at times is oblivious to the events going on around her. Yet, despite being a bit of a follower to more imposing personalities like Quinn, Brittany appears to be less cruel than other cheerleaders. Brittany used to feel like she was living under the shadow of Britney Spears because of Brittany's full name; Brittany S. Pears. because it sounds like Britney Spears. She thinks that she is very, very talented and now wants all the solos in Glee Club. 'Season One' .]] In "Showmance", Brittany and the rest of the Cheerios watch Glee Club singing "Push It" in a school assembly. She along with Quinn and Santana audition for New Directions, performing background vocals in "I Say a Little Prayer", becoming Sue's spies infiltrated in the club. She also attends the Celibacy Club. In "Acafellas", Brittany, in order to destroy Glee Club, encourages Mercedes to go out with Kurt as well as convincing the other members to hire professional dance coach, Dakota Stanley. She goes with the Glee Club to Vocal Adrenaline's high school to get Dakota Stanley to choreograph for them. He accepts and later remarks that she didn't need to "change a thing". In "Preggers", Brittany and Tina help Kurt make a music video of all three of them performing Beyonce's Single Ladies. When Kurt's dad catches them, she quickly announces that Kurt has joined the school's football team as kicker, which slightly annoys Kurt as he would now have to join the football team. In "The Rhodes Not Taken", Brittany performs background vocals in "Last Name" and "Somebody to Love". In "Vitamin D", Terri gives Brittany and the other girls drugs which make them more energetic. She performs background vocals in "Halo/Walking on Sunshine". In "Throwdown" Sue splits the Glee Club into two groups. She puts the minorities on her side leaving Will with only five singers and they perform "No Air". When he only gives Rachel and Finn solos, Quinn tells Brittany and Puck that Will obviously doesn't like minorities and they defect to Sue's group, leaving Will with only three singers. She performs background vocals in "Keep Holding On". In "Mash-Up", Brittany, along with the other Glee Club members, wait to see if the boys would choose Glee or the Football Team and she is happy when she sees Matt and Mike entering the music room. She performs background vocals in "Bust a Move" and, with all the other members, slushies Mr. Schuester at the end of the episode. In "Wheels", the Glee Club raise money by putting on a bake sale in order to get a bus to take Artie to sectionals. Brittany thinks it's a bad idea because she finds recipes confusing. Meanwhile, Mr. Schuester gets the Glee kids to spend several hours a day in wheelchairs in order to make them realize how hard it is for Artie to be in a wheelchair. During these events, Brittany (who within the course of a day, "lost" her wheelchair) reveals to have a sweet and caring friendship with Becky Jackson, a girl who suffers from Down Syndrome. While Quinn, Puck and Santana look at Becky with disgust, Brittany is oblivious to it, and buys Becky a cupcake from the Glee bake sale. Puck cruelly implies that the friendship between Becky and Brittany is because Brittany cheats off of Becky's mathematics papers in school. In "Ballad", Brittany is chosen as Santana's ballad parter which she seemed overjoyed about, and is later seen singing"Lean On Me" with the rest of the glee club for Finn and Quinn. In "Hairography", Brittany watches the girls from Jane Addams Academy singing Bootylicious and using Hairography. He calls on Brittany to teach the club Hairography, as she is the only member who can do it. She performs background vocals in "Hair/Crazy In Love", "Imagine" and "True Colors" with the Glee Club. In "Mattress", she is cast in a local mattress commercial, in which she performs background vocals in "Jump". During the filming of the commercial she performs several impressive acrobatic stunts. She performs background vocals in "Smile (Charlie Chaplin)". In "Sectionals", Brittany lets slip that she and Santana were helping Sue spy but she didn't think she would use it against the Glee Club. She also accidentally mentions that she and Santana have slept together. She waves to someone during Haverbrook's performance of "Don't Stop Believin'". She is asked to help choreograph New Directions' new sectionals numbers. She performs background vocals in "You Can't Always Get What You Want" and "My Life Would Suck Without You". She is shown listening in with the rest of New Directions as they listen to the judges' comments. In "Hell-O" Sue assigns Brittany and Santana to start dating Finn in order to shame Rachel and force her to leave the Glee Club. They go on a date and start talking about boys at the school (including Finn) and how he should stop dating ugly girls like Rachel and start dating popular and prettier girls like themselves. Finn is asked to leave by Santana while the two Cheerios stay at the restaurant with his credit card. Later, they find out that Finn has now finished with Rachel, who is now dating Vocal Adrenaline's Jesse St James and were asked by Sue to spread it around with the Glee Club. Brittany is last seen perfoming background vocals in the Beatles classic Hello, Goodbye. In "The Power of Madonna" Sue asks her Cheerleaders to copy her role model Madonna by dating a younger man. Brittany takes this task seriously and starts dating her sister's seven year old friend from soccer. Santana, annoyed that she can't get a younger man, listens to Brittany who advises her to date Finn as he is younger than her. At first Santana was against this, but after hearing from Brittany that taking a man's virginity gets a man to trust you, she persuades Finn to lose the "big V". Later, when Jesse St James joins the Glee Club, Brittany is curious as to whether he is Mr Scheuster's son. She performs background vocals in Express Yourself, and Like a Prayer. In "Home" Mercedes asks Brittany and Santana how they manage to stay so "skinny." They tell her that they drink a protein shake that Sue Sylvester makes up from different ingredients. They admit that they don't like it but they would get kicked off the Cheerios if they didn't stay thin. Later she is seen cuddling with Santana when Kurt sings A House Is Not A Home. In "Bad Reputation" A list gets out ranking the glee club on their social status and hotness, Brittany is ranked fourth which she can't understand why since she's made out with everyone at school. She teams up with Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Kurt as they didn't even make it on the Glist and hatch a plan to get them higher on the glist. They then intend to cause havoc in the library where they perform U Can't Touch This, but this fails when the librarian ends up enjoying their performance. She also performs backup vocals in Ice Ice Baby and briefly appears as an angel along with Santana in Rachel's home-made video in which she sings Run Joey Run. In "Laryngitis" Brittany is turned on by Kurt's new style and gives him an opportunity to "tap this" so that she can have a "perfect record" of making out with everyone. Kurt invites Brittany around his house where they make out to discover if he really is gay - in which Brittany claims to be "turned on" by people kissing her armpits. Soon after Kurt's dad interrupts them which is what Kurt planned would happen. At school Kurt and Brittany walk down the corridor holding hands. After talking with his dad Kurt presumably broke up with Brittany. In "Dream On" Brittany is only seen briefly she dances along with Artie in Safety Dance and performs backup vocals in Dream a Little Dream. In "Theatricality" Brittany along with the other girls and Kurt get inspired by Lady GaGa and as a result perform her classic hit "Bad Romance" wearing a selection of her classic costumes. Brittany wears a light jacket, black leggings, and a lobster shaped as a hat and glasses. She is shown to be very proud of her costume, commenting that she looked awesome (and Rachel looked terrible). In "Funk" Brittany and the rest of the Cheerios fall in depression when cheerleading coach Sue refuses to get out of bed. Brittany is now more confused than usual and is resulting in begging the unpopular students to help her and even wearing her Cheerio's outfit back to front. Sue finally gets out of bed and they go on to win nationals which restores the Cheerios to their normal selves. Sue takes her Nationals trophy round to Will with help from Santana and Brittany to gloat about her victory. She performs backup vocals in Give Up the Funk. In "Journey" Brittany along with the others go round to Will's house to discuss song choices but instead she tells them that Sue said, "I am going to crush glee club" which knocks everyone down, however they all go to Regionals and she performs background vocals in "Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' and "Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)". However, they lose at Regionals and Glee club will now be cancelled. But as a gift for Mr Schue after all his hard work they all decide to sing "To Sir, With Love". After Sue asks Figgins not to axe glee club he decides to keep it for an extra year and the news excites everyone including Brittany and Santana. Season Two In Season 2, Heather Morris who plays Brittany, was upgraded to a series regular. In episode 1, 'Audition,' Brittany reveals that she spent her summer lost in the sewers. Under the guidance of Sue, she later accuses Coach Beiste for sexual harassment, but on Will's insistence, admits she made it up and that actually, she wanted to touch Beiste's breasts. In episode 2, 'Britney/Brittany,' it is revealed that Brittany's full name is Brittany Susan Pierce (Brittany S. Pears) which is why she doesn't like talking about the pop star because she feels over-shadowed by her, giving Will the excuse he needs to avoid doing Britney numbers because she lives in the shadow of Britney, ( Brittany S. Pears S+Pears Spears.) In episode 2, is Brittany's first solo in Glee. When Emma's new boyfriend Carl comes to teach the Glee kids about dental hygiene, we find out that Brittany doesn't brush her teeth, but rinses her mouth with soda instead. Carl stated that she has the worst teeth he has ever seen, with 68 cavities; having full hands of work with them, he gives Brittany anesthesia, during which she sings her very first solo in I'm a Slave 4 U (which she wears all famous Britney Spears costumes, including the infamous diamond bodysuit). Next day, she's back at the dentist's, this time with Santana, insisting to give them both anesthesia (although Santana has perfect teeth), under which they sing Me Against The Music. After her anesthesia sessions, Brittany appears more confident, claiming to get all solos in the future; she does get to perform a solo in Toxic. In episode 3, Grilled Cheesus, it is revealed that she's religious and prays and, also showing how caring she really is, mainly towards Kurt as she tries to help, by giving him a book which she wrote about heart attacks to give to the doctors. Her and Santana also report what's happened to Kurt and his dad to Sue. She performs back up vocals in One of Us. In episode 4, Duets, after Santana refuses to do a duet with Brittany, saying she made out with her just because Puck isn't around (he's in juvie), she is obviously hurt and starts dating Artie to make Santana jealous. While practicing for their duet at her place, Artie wants to break up with Brittany, because he isn't over Tina yet. Brittany then lifts Artie out of his chair and onto the bed and suggests that she take his virginity, and he accepts. When jealous Santana tells Artie that sex doesn't mean nearly as much to Brittany as it does to him, he ends the relationship and pulls them out of the duet competition. However, it appars later that Brittany does care for Artie as she's later seen sadly watching him as he passes by her with Finn. In episode 5, Rocky Horror Glee Show, the glee club is doing The Rocky Horror Picture Show, and Brittany is given the role of Colombia. Brittany and Santana are later seen spying on Will and Emma reahersing Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me where they make fun of Emma for being a virgin, and perform a few lines in the song, thus recreating the scene from the movie. Also Brittany performs a short solo in Time Warp. In episode 6, Never Been Kissed, Artie realises that he does want Brittany back after finishes with her so he asks Puck for help. Them two along with Brittany and Santana go n a date to breadstix where brittany tries to flirt with Artie in which Artie does not react, she later performs Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer singing backup vocals. In episode 7, The Substitute, Will images she is five years old and later she introduces herself to Holly Hoilday as Mike Chang to put an joke on her. While in Sue's office, she says that Will taught her the second half of the alphabet because she stopped at M&N because they sounded too similar and got frustrated. She sings backup vocals in Singing In the Rain/Umbrella and Forget You. In episode 8, Furt, it is revealed that she is officially dating Artie. She attends Burt and Carole's wedding and sings backup vocals in Marry You and Just the Way You Are. In episode 9, Special Education, she and Mike were chosen to dance together at Sectionals. Artie finds Brittany standing in the corner of an empty classroom and she confesses that she thinks performing her dance number at Sectionals is just too much pressure for her. Artie then gives her his "magic comb" and Brittany thanks Artie for being a good boyfriend and kisses him on the cheek. Tina confronts Artie telling him that Brittany might be cheating on him with Mike. Artie tries to ask her if she wanted to go to the movies to prove that Tina is wrong, and she declines his offer. At Sectionals, Artie confronts her for commiting adultry, and Brittany confesses. While waiting for the curtains to go up, Brittany is seen stretching, and Artie asks her why she did it. Brittany, thinking adultry means being stupid like "a dolt", apologizes for thinking that. Artie realizes he was wrong and asks why she was avoiding him. Brittany explains that she lost his magic comb, therefore Artie confesses that he found that comb on the floor and was on his way to the trash and gave it to Brittany. Brittany is astonished that he let her use that comb, and declares her performance for Artie. During Sectionals, Brittany and Mike performed a spectacular show. Personality While as a Cheerio, Brittany could be expected to come across as cruel, she is a generally kind and caring person as demonstrated by her friendship with Becky, which may have only been because Becky lets her cheat in class. Any form of cruelty tends to spawn from the influences of her more mean-spirited friends, such as Santana, though often she's largely unaware of what she's really doing. While proudly promiscuous, Brittany has an innocent and fragile demeanor. She depends on the guidance of others, most notably her best friend, Santana, to the point that during the summer holidays, she get lost in the sewers. She has an aversion to violence, particularly between her friends. ]] As the ultimate 'dumb blonde', Brittany speaks without any mental filter, often resulting in random statements, such as, "I'm pretty sure my cat's reading my diary" . She also express a lack of basic knowledge and common sense. This often results in her doing such stupid things as attempting to put the toilet paper back on the rolls. She is, however, aware of her lack of intelligence as evidenced in Duets where she calls Puck dumb while laughing and saying, "And that's coming from me!" Brittany is an accomplished dancer and often helps to choreograph some of New Directions' routines. She has some childish characteristics such as believing in Santa with all her heart. Relationships Santana Lopez Main Article: Brittany-Santana Relationship Brittany and Santana are best friends, sometimes with benefits. They're often seen linking their pinkies together and cuddling. They're both members of the Celibacy Club. During "Ballad", both were excited to be paired together for the assignment. In "Sectionals" whilst on a five-way conversation with Mercedes, Tina and Kurt, Artie, and Santana, Brittany admits to the others on her cell phone that she and Santana have slept together. In Duets she and Santana were shown making out, but Santana claimed she did it just because Puck wasn't around. Kurt Hummel When Kurt tries to impress his Dad by appearing more masculine Brittany offers to make out with him as she has made out with everyone except him because she always thought he was a 'capital-G Gay'. The two share a very brief relationship, which ends when Kurt finally accepts with his father's encouragement, that he cannot change himself, nor should he. Wes Brody In "Power of Madonna", Brittany reveals that she is dating her seven year old sister's friend from soccer. They probably broke up after the episode, as he is never mentioned again. Noah Puckerman Sometime prior to sleeping with Quinn, Puck admitted to having a sexual relationship with Brittany. Artie Abrams Article: Brittany-Artie Relationship In the episode Duets Brittany starts dating Artie to make Santana jealous. She also ends up taking his virginity, which upsets him because she has done it many times with many other men and it didn't mean anything to her, causing him to break up with her. However, she is later sadly watching as he passes by her, hinting that she does feel something for him. Or that she at least feels guilty about how she treated him, with regards to how it mirrors her treatment by Santana. In the episode Never Been Kissed, Artie tells Puck that he wants her back. They end up going on a double date. In the episode Furt, Brittany and Artie get back together and seem very happy to be dating again. When Tina asked if they were officially dating, Brittany said "deal with it." The couple are also seen smiling and dancing during Sway at the wedding. Songs Solos Season Two * I'm a Slave 4 U (Britney/Brittany) Solos (in a duet or group number) Season One * I Say a Little Prayer (Showmance) Season Two * Me Against the Music (Britney/Brittany) * Toxic (Britney/Brittany) * Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * The Time Warp (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * Marry You (Furt) * The Most Wonderful Day of the Year (A Very Glee Christmas) Sexuality Brittany has dated boys including West Brody, her sister's friend from soccer, who is apparently considerably younger than she is. It's implied that she and West Brody have not broken up since in Laryngitis. She is later upset to have been placed fourth on the "Glist", a list ranking Glee Club members in order of promiscuity, commenting that she's made out with all the girls and boys at the school including the school janitor (Bad Reputation). She appears to have a fetish for people kissing her armpits (Laryngitis). She also claims that she wants to touch coach Beiste's boobs (Audition) and she thinks Britney Spears is "hot" (Britney/Brittany). Along with the confession during the cellphone conversation that her and Santana are having sex. Also in Duets Brittany is seen in bed making out with Santana. Through both seasons Brittany is known to be bisexual at this point. Quotations ''Main Article: ''Brittany's Quotations Category:Dancers Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Cheerios Category:Cheerios in New Directions Category:Heather Morris Category:Female Characters Category:Brittany-Santana Relationship Category:Britney/Brittany Category:LGBT Characters Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Artie Abrams Category:Characters Category:Cast Category:Santana Lopez Category:Quinn Fabray Category:The Artie-Brittany Relationship Category:Main Character's Quotations Category:Images of Brittany S. Pierce Category:I'm A Slave 4 U Category:The Rocky Horror Glee Show Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Toxic Category:I Say a Little Prayer Category:Conflicts Category:Halo/ Walking On Sunshine Category:Noah "Puck" Puckerman Category:Duets Category:Images Category:Brittany S. Pierce Category:Images of Brittany S. Pierce Category:Images of Brittany Susan Pierce Category:The Artie-Brittany Relationship Category:Me Against The Music